internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
2006 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships
Phil Kessel (11 points) | mvp = Evgeni Malkin | prevseason = 2005 | nextseason = 2007 }} The 2006 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships (2006 WJHC) were held in Vancouver, Kelowna and Kamloops, British Columbia, Canada. The championships began on December 26, 2005, and finished on January 5, 2006. Games were played at GM Place and the Pacific Coliseum in Vancouver, the Interior Savings Centre in Kamloops and Prospera Place in Kelowna. Team Canada was the winner defeating Russia 5–0 in the gold medal game. Total attendance was 325,138 (a new record) spread over 31 games, for an average of 10,488 per game. Championship results Preliminary round Group A ;Schedule All times local (UTC -8) | score = 1–5 | team2 = }} | score = 2–11 | team2 = }} | score = 2–0 | team2 = }} | score = 4–3 | team2 = }} | score = 6–5 | team2 = }} | score = 0–4 | team2 = | goals1 = }} | score = 2–2 | team2 = }} | score = 9–1 | team2 = }} | score = 3–2 | team2 = }} | score = 1–4 | team2 = }} Group B ;Schedule All times local (UTC -8) | score = 1–5 | team2 = }} | score = 1–5 | team2 = }} | score = 7–4 | team2 = }} | score = 2–3 | team2 = }} | score = 6–2 | team2 = }} | score = 1–3 | team2 = }} | score = 5–3 | team2 = }} | score = 10–2 | team2 = }} | score = 0–6 | team2 = }} | score = 7–2 | team2 = }} Relegation round Note: Matches 7–4 and 2–0 from the preliminary round (both on December 27, 2005) are included as well since these results carry forward. ;Schedule All times local (UTC -8) | score = 5–2 | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver Attendance: 7,616 (Cap. 16,083)}} | score = 4–3 | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver Attendance: 5,038 (Cap. 16,083)}} | score = 4–0 | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver Attendance: 4,540 (Cap. 16,083)}} | score = 3–3 | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver Attendance: 6,667 (Cap. 16,083)}} Final round ;Schedule All times local (UTC -8) Quarter-finals | score = 0–1 OT | team2 = }} | score = 2–1 | team2 = }} Semi-finals | score = 4–0 | team2 = }} | score = 5–1 | team2 = }} Fifth place game | score = 3–1 | team2 = }} Bronze medal game | score = 4–2 | team2 = }} Gold medal game | score = 0–5 | team2 = }} Division I Group A Held December 11–17, 2005, in Bled, Slovenia. Group B Held December 12–18, 2005, in Minsk, Belarus. Division II Group A Held December 12–18, 2005, in Bucharest, Romania. Group B Held January 10–16, 2006, in Belgrade, Serbia and Montenegro. Division III Held at Elektrenai and Kaunas, Lithuania January 3–9, 2006. External links * IIHF official site * Official website at www.hockeycanada.ca References Category:World Junior Ice Hockey Championships World Junior Ice Hockey Champsionship